micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Scientopia
Welcome to CUNT! CUNT chat room New nation What do you mean? RE:New nation Oh, I see. They are another nation whose leader I am quite good friends with. Ok then A possible alliance As that...hickup has now been cleared, I would like to try to start again with Scientopia. Would it be possible in the future for a Camurian-Scientopian alliance, to stop the possibilitie of a future conflict arrupting? King Ian II of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and West Germania I would hope that an alliance would be formable between our nations. Please, from now on send me e-mails. The address is Scientopia@hotmail.co.uk, i hope to hear from you to that we may sort out a treaty of mutual recogntition and peace. Tsar Royalé Tierney, Scientopia TOP TRUMP INVITATION *Well would you like to be part of the top trumps, which you can get for free btw. If so could you tell me what you want your two main colours to be :) thanks *Sorry i never saw the first time. you can have black. i will develop a template of your card now and send it to you *Your card is nearly done but now i need some information to go at the bottom of the card. This information should have no more then 200 CHARACTERS INCLUDING SPACES. could you then send me it on my discussion page please :p "A nation based on the ideals of logic and science above all else. Name derived from Scient- and -topos, it means Land of Knowledge. Known for its strong will, it has grown to an influential nation" End of the Cold war In recent times our two nations have been entangled in a ideological conflict, since it has stopped in recent times I would like our two nations to end hostilites between each other. King Ian II of Camuria, Emperor of Misthasia and West Germania, Protector of Halfway Island I'm afraid that, whilst we have avoided each other as of late, our ideals are still incompatible. I will agree to nothing, except that we will not interfere without valid reason in your affairs. Tsar Royalé Tierney UN Alliance I would be interested in disbanding CUNT to form a more powerful alliance with more nations. If HIP don't feel the same way, then it's their loss. For a plane name, how about Scientopiair. I'm not suggesting disbanding CUNT. We are looking for a military name, we have the project code, Sc-1. Like you have the f-4 Phantom, we need a codename for the plane. Sc-1 Python? [[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 17:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds pretty good, I will run it past Mr. Lee Scientopia 17:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) What is cunt doing? (King Jasper 20:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC)) Scientopia Stop deleting my messages. Joe, you have been warned about bringing personal matters into micronational business. I am simply taking action against it. Scientopia 11:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well leave it on the page. It is my opinion and I am entitled to it. I refuse to let you make a mockery of the serious micronational attempts via your childish actions. This is the kind of behaviour that causes people to doubt not stigistan, but micronations as a whole. I am doing this for the good of micronationality, and to prevent you influencing other nations with you childish disputes! Scientopia 11:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) 'My''' childish actions!? Harry's the one who put up the pictures. If someone put a picture of you onto your most hated thing in the entire world, you would be allowed to be enraged. It would be expected. You can't say that you wouldn't hate someone for this. I would not let that interfere in my micronational business. That is where you are at fault, you can be angry at Harry, but you shouldn't place that into the micronational world. Take it up with him and him alone. Scientopia 11:39, 7 February 2009 (UTC)